Dragon And Luffy
by Issue No 2708786
Summary: Dragon must travel through the world, trying the find a safe place to leave Luffy before returning to the rebellion. Title name may change.
1. Luffy And Dragon

The moon shone brightly in the dark sky, lighting up the path for the two running passed the buildings of this ancient mountainous city. Pistols were heard being fired behind them, they echoed over the cold stone walls of the houses around them. What else followed them was the sound of many feet stamping against the rocky ground.

The two were covered in robes, dark thick hoods hide they faces; their breathe came out in sharp gasps as exhaustion being to set in. The man held in one hand a small pistol of his own, though it was useless again the amount of soldiers that were chasing after them. In the other hand he held on firmly to his wife's, together they ran side by side.

The woman had something wrapped around her upper body, with her free hand her grasped a small head that was coming out of the top, just under her neck. Tiny arms were reached out, and was griping onto his mother's hair.

Suddenly the man was on his knees, pulling his wife along with him. She kept close beside him, trying to catch her breathe; she glanced down at her new born son, he was strong, too strong to be a new born. But she knew it had something to no with his powerful bloodline running through his veins.

"Luffy." The young mother said as she tried to lower her body further, she gazed at the man in front of her, who kept calling himself her husband. Guilt squeezed at her heart, knowing that she had used a innocent man to protect herself from the World Government, "Just gave me up, and save both yourself and your child."

"No." The man called Luffy said firmly as he glared out at their surrounding, the simply tribesman knew surprisingly a great deal of her tongue, something she had always been grateful for since choosing to hide away in this forgotten land two years ago. "You my woman. I keep safe. Even if death."

She glared at him, he was breathing harder than her. Then her eyes widen as she saw something dark on his back. The moon hid the colour, but she could tell that it was blood. She placed a hand on his head and rested her forehead against it, biting down in her lower lip. There was no way of telling how much blood was lost, but she could see it soaking the thick clothe.

Head turned and Luffy stared blankly at her, he smile. It was rare for the man to smile, but for some reason it caused her to as well.

"I love you." Luffy said softy as he stood and pulled her to up on her feet. "I will. Forever."

"FREEZE!" A group of soldiers screamed out as they were found. All had their rifles or pistols level ready to shoot. One man broke away from his main group and pointed his pistol right at the woman.

"Tribesman!" The man called out, eyes never leaving the woman, "We are willing to let you live, if you just give us Dragon!"

Luffy growled under his breathe and stood in front of the woman and child, glaring at them hard and making them afraid. The tribesman was said to be a descendant a warrior of the Great World War 900 years ago. These descendants were said to be a direct line of the 'D' carriers, and the last that remains of an ancient civilization, that once lived in the 'New World'.

The descendants of the warriors were taught to never give up, never _surrender_ and they was an unstoppable force to back this up.

The only reason they were left to live was because these ones knew nothing of the outside world, and never bothered anyone. Unless they were bothered. They was like a bee's hive, and the World Government kept just tiptoeing around them.

"No Dragon. Only Ryoko." Luffy said firmly as he backed up and pushed them ago by bumping her with his backside.

Dragon lower her head, she regretted coming here, she regretted commanding her comrade Ivankov to change everyone their gender as they had no choose but to flee and regroup at a later date. It needed to be done, it they were to live that day.

Suddenly Luffy turned and picked Dragon up bridal style, and ran.

"SHOT HIM!" Someone roared from behind.

"Luffy put me down n-" Dragon started, but the sound of the bullets flying stopped her, the sound of the bullets hitting flesh caused her eyes to widen, the sound of the small grunts of pain made her closed her eyes. Tears came, she knew that the idiot that somehow wiggled his way inside her heart, was not going to live through the shower of bullets.

Then they were falling, at first Dragon thought Luffy had dropped dead, but soon realized that he had jumped down a side of a sudden drop.

Water.

It was the river. The river that lean to the seas. Dragon blinked through the dark waters, and tried to swim. But there was still a grip behind her legs.

Luffy broke the surface with a loud gasp, and coughed. The area he landed was shallow enough for him to stand, with the water coming up to his chest. He walked forwards, each step was getting harder and harder. His vision was starting the fade, his chest burned with unbearable pain. He could no longer feel anything on his back, it was like his back was not there at all.

"There is still time," Dragon hissed at him from his arms, also coughing. "My life for yours and the child, just give me up. _Please_." She slammed her face into his chest, "I beg of you. _Live._"

"No." Luffy said as he continue to move in the dark waters, the soldiers seemed to have lost sight of them, "You live. You and child. This child. Is prove. Prove of love. My love."

Dragon bought one hand up to the child's wet head, it was moving around, small sounds came from its mouth, but it did not cry. She then reached up to the tattoos that were given to her, when she become his wife. She would remember him, each time she looked into the mirror.

Luffy dumped his woman in the long boat, and watched as she sat up and rolled on her belly holding their child tightly in her arms. Then he saw that she was trying to stand up. Gritting his teeth he did the only thing he could think of.

With narrow eyes he gazed at her, and a force came from deep within.

"_Haki_...?" Luffy heard her say as she collapsed, thankfully sideways and not on top of the new born.

He frown slightly as he could hear the child still awake. But then smile sadly at the child he would never know, never get to see grow up, never see when its happy and he could be with it to join in, when it sad and he could never be there to comfort it, when it get afraid he could never be was one to chase away the fears. He was not sure ever if he was a girl or boy.

Luffy began pushing the boat down the river, he kept along the river's edge and stay that the long grasses and trees that grow there. His aim, was the reached the mouth of the sea.

He walked on, listening to the beautiful sound of his child.

**XD ~DX**

Dragon blinked awake, she could hear soft crying of the babe. Then she remembered. She sat up, bringing the child with her, and looked around. She stared at the raising sun over the sea.

Slowly she glanced to her side, where Luffy lay. He was cold, deadly cold. Dragon knew without checking his pulse that he was gone.

Shutting her eyes, tearing began to pour from the closed lids. The man had walked them the whole night, bloody and alone.

Reaching down she unwrapped the child and under the new light of day, saw that she had a baby boy. The blood from his birth still there in parts, the river water must was washed most away.

He had a quick birth, that came from the sudden shock of the World Government being there, and opening fire on the tribes people, killing both man, woman and child. He was also two months early. Dragon could only hope, the fact that he was dropped on his head and almost drown would not have any long term effects.

"I shall give you, your father's name." Dragon said as she stood tall and held the hungry child to her breast, she was in the nude under the thick robes. She and the whole village bathe all in the same hot water pool, when the attack happened. "This is the last gift of his I can give to you. Monkey D Luffy."

Dragon glanced towards the man who had saved her life when she once came, who had followed her endlessly for over a year without letup until she was her, who then never left her side, and now give his life to let them live on.

She looked back towards the way of the remains of the ancient city and then back towards her husband Luffy. Knowing she did not have enough time to dig a grave for him, but she could burn him. But even that she a rick, while his flight was done, her and Little Luffy was still not out of the danger.


	2. Chapter 2

Storm clouds gathered above the new city that was build in the 'New World', this place had only been there are ten years and was said to be city where everybody had a good home and good income, as well as a great jobs.

But even this place had the poor. On the outskirts of the city crime was at its peak because of people having no home or food.

Box city as it was dubbed, was the place where the poor gathered.

This was where Dragon found herself; her was back against the cold brick wall, knees drawn closed to her chest under the large thick robe, amongst the beggars.

She was grateful for the robes, she wore both her own and Luffy's over the top; Luffy's robe had been covered in his blood and holes everywhere. But still she took it, he had wore thing all the time in the winter.

Dragon smiled at the memory.

Movement caused her eyes and she parted Luffy's robe slightly to see her two day old son. Little Luffy wanted feeding again.

"You are always hungry..." Dragon mumbled to herself as she started moving her robes around to get her son to her breast.

Dragon let out a sigh, she knew they would find them but with Little Luffy being so tiny it was hard to made a move. It would have been easier if she had still been carrying him.

"At least you are lively," Dragon said as she glanced down, "I was worried because you came so early to this world... you seem to be doing fine if you can eat like this. Such a strong son we have Luffy." Dragon felt tears stringing in her eyes, "I am going to throttle Ivankov the next time we met."

Rain started to fall lightly. Dragon grinned as she pushed out her legs, and while holding Little Luffy carefully in her arms she slid up the wall until she was on her feet. Robes that were bunched up fell around her, parts began to drag as she started to walk.

"Hush my son," Dragon said softy as the move caused him to come away from her breast, he cried out a little. "There you go, mind if I walk now?" Dragon kept that same grin as she help her son back on her.

Dragon walked close to the shadows, wanting not to be remembered by anybody, she hurried towards the docklands. As she continued the rain got heavier, this was good for her; people were rushing through the street so focus on getting out of the rain that they failed to noticed the ones around themselves.

Dragon sighed in relief as the docks came into view, they were not to far away. She glared at the flight of stairs before her, she needed to go down them carefully; she had already shaken her poor son about in all the running she had been doing.

Dragon took Little Luffy head and supported firmly, and then walked down the first step.

"Ouch..." Dragon said aloud as Luffy bite down with his gummy jaw, it hurt surprising a lot, "More gently..."

Each step down she took, seemed to take forever. Dragon blinked as a old man double over with a stick in each hand wobbled slowly by her. By the time she gotten to the last step the rain was pouring down, making it feel like someone was throwing buckets of water over her head continuously.

"At last..." Dragon breathe out and gazed around herself, from this lever she could no longer see the docks themselves but knew which way to go. This was the way she came in to this land when she first arrived almost two years ago; now she had to somehow contact her men.

"Good you finished," Dragon said with a small glare, to her baby "Just as I passed the hardest part. I guess you be needing a burp now?" She looked both ways and hurried over to a dark ally, where she sat down and carefully put him on her lap and held his chin with one hand while her fingers swished his cheeks slightly, then leaned him forward as she rubbed his back softy yet firmly at the same time.

A troop of armed men marched by, causing her heart to stop. If she had continued walking, she would she been seen.

"I love you son," Dragon said with a bold grin, her dark eyes shone in amusement, "You have impeccable timing..." She laughed lightly as a small rush of wind passed his lips. "Good boy, shall we be off?"

She placed his head in between her closed elbow and stood. Dragon laughed a little as Luffy fell asleep as she began walking.

"Talking to you seems to be the only way I coping," Dragon said to her sleeping son and brush a hand over his few hairs on his hair, "I would have fallen apart, I think." She carried on, "If you had not been here with me, thank you..."

Dragon had been getting tried, even before she parted with her comrades. Everything was becoming to much and nothing seemed to be moving in their favour. It was then they had to flee from one of their main strongholds, she felt that she had lost.

And there was Luffy a strange tribesman who won her heart, even though she was born a man.

"I would have given up it all..." Dragon admitted to her son, "If it meant being with him forever. But I can not escape who I am," She gazed up to the sky, rain water caused them to close, "... or my dream. I think he would have wanted that also...but I am sure he would have followed me. His dream was to be together with me, so he said."

Dragon blinked out the water from her eyes, through her blurred vision she saw the ships. She lifted her arms up and quickly tried to wipe the rain water out, laughing softy as she did. She frowned down at her son then, some of the rain had gotten passed her robe and he was wet.

"That is not good." Dragon mumbled down at him as she tried to dry him the best she could without getting him more wet, "You may catch a cold."

Dragon froze as Little Luffy began crying monstrously loud, causing some people moving about the docks to glance her way. She gritted her teeth and began to soothe him.

"Are you alright my dear?" A kind male voice came from behind.

On turning Dragon found herself staring at a odd couple, the brown haired man was short and thin wearing a dark purple suit, while the blonde haired woman next to him was very tall and fat, she wore a lilac dress that did nothing for her figure.

"Yes. I am fine." Dragon said trying to smile, then as a after thought as Luffy settled down, "_We_ are fine. I just looking for my ship I am sailing on today."

"The poor dear sounds awful!" The woman said, her voice was very high pitched it made Dragon want to cover her ears. "Is she well?"

"_HE_ is fine. Please excuse us." Dragon said with a hint of annoyance and faced the docks once more, she was not really sure why she need to express that Luffy was a he, but felt the need to say.

"Oh?" The man said no longer kind, more gloomy, "Its a boy."

"Please do not call my son a 'it'." Dragon hissed out as she turned around, but the couple there already moving away from them. Her eyes narrowed, she really wanted to punch that man's face in.

"A good thing he was a boy." Someone said from her right, "That pair are baby snatchers, they steal babies from the poor and hand them over to rich who can not have children of their own."

Dragon did not bother to look their way, "Thanks for the warning." Dragon shouted out and started to walk away.

"Ah! Wait a second!" That someone called out again. Dragon kept walking, there was no way she was going to stop and talk to anyone around here again. "Wait miss! I can help you get off the island!"

Dragon halt and the person almost crash into the back of her, she glanced behind and stared at a young man. "What do you mean by this?"

"Huh?" The man said clearly confused, "You wanted to leave the island right? Most mothers come here looking for a way out of this hell hole."

Dragon looked the young man up and down, he had blue hair and blue eyes. He wore tight clothing which were all grey in colour. The main thing that stood out to Dragon was that his overly large nose was crocked; it looked like it had been broken more than once.

"I want to leave." Dragon said as she gazed into the man's eyes, trying to see if he was truthful or not, "But where would you take me?"

"We normally take young mothers to a place two islands away," He answered clearly unnerved by her staring, "It is like a home for the poor but it design for mothers who lost everything."

"Tell me more." Dragon said with a grin, 'If this is true, I can leave without to much trouble."


End file.
